


A Heightened Curiosity

by HellfireRaven



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellfireRaven/pseuds/HellfireRaven
Summary: When he swallowed thickly and let his entire hand smooth over the skin at her waist, she knew he was just as curious as she was to just where this new territory would lead them. Lucy was no fool, she had spent the better part of their friendship hiding her feelings from the oblivious Dragon Slayer, thinking he wasn't interested in anything to do with romance of any kind...
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 146





	A Heightened Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just say I'm sorry for the delay in posting the next chapter of Dragon Souls, it should be up by the end of next week (Sunday at the latest). I really have no idea where my inspiration for Markarov's Marvellous Circus has gone. I just feel people have lost interest in it for some reason? Any help or tips to get over writers block would be extremely helpful, I don't want to just leave it unfinished. This was an idea that started as a short drabble that I found in my word folder a while back and it was too good to leave as is, so it turned into one long smut fic, please enjoy this while you wait for the next chapter of Dragon Souls...its gonna be a good one!
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

**\- A Heightened Curiosity -**

Lucy really couldn't pinpoint the moment that things between them had started to change, it had been such a subtle shift, that she almost wondered how she had missed it.

For three years, the Celestial Mage had been under the impression that Natsu Dragneel knew no more about the complexities of romance than Cana Alberona knew about being sober, it would just never happen...so she had left her fleeting feelings for the oblivious idiot on a dusty shelf in the back of her mind and instead concentrated on things that didn't give her a perpetual headache.

Such as anything vaguely mentioning the subject of Natsu. Period.

Right from the beginning, the two Mages of similar ideals had formed an easy friendship, three if you included the cheeky sarcastic flying cat that constantly flew round her little apartment on Strawberry Street with one of her bras on his head, or zooming round the guild loudly reading extracts from her more racier stories, much to the beetroot redness of her face.

Lucy had been burned once before, thinking Natsu wasn't as dense as she made him out to be, meeting him one night beneath the tree in the park, only to find he only wanted the use of her celestial spirit. She had never told him how much that moment had stung, but the perky blond had learned to get over it eventually, albeit much more guarded with the affairs of her heart.

It was only a silly crush, that was all. Nothing to be worried about.

Over the course of their partnership, a few moments had stood out to her as being slightly out of the normal.

Ranging from sweet; like the way he held out his hand and told her she was amazing after her unfair defeat in the Grand Magic Games.

To embarrassing; Because being spun dizzy in a bell through the city of Crocus wasn't bad enough, one pervy dragon just had to make it happen while she was butt ass naked...the memory still made her shudder!

Finally, to the moments that left her downright frustrated, and not the annoyed kind of frustrated either...

It had seemed to come to a head around the time they had taken a brief break during the one hundred year quest, they had freed the guild from the clutches of the White Witch after Natsu had defeated the dragon god Aldoron.

It was like a switch had suddenly flickered on in her goofball of a best friend's brain.

The lingering looks of heat that left them feeling breathless, laced fingertips under the table at the guildhall with her thumb teasing along his hand and the way she no longer scolded him for sneaking into her home at random intervals of the day, instead coming to look forward to it; so much so that she had taken to daily wearing her nicest lingerie in case things got heated between them.

But one thing she didn't like at all...Natsu had never kissed her on the lips...not once!

There were plenty of kisses to her body, even bites as things that had seemed to reach a fever pitch that neither of them wanted to escape from; but there was a lack of the intimacy she craved from having his warm lips on hers...

She didn't know how long she had been laying in bed, her eyes closed in a desperate attempt to lure herself to sleep, but with her mind running wildly through more recent events; she doubted that sleep would grace her with its comforting presence anytime soon. The moonlight cast an ethereal glow around her multifunctional living room, shadows dark and looming around the light of Earthland's nearest celestial body. The yellow of her hair and the paleness of her skin looked almost washed out, as though she were a moon spirit gazing out into the still night of the merchant town of Magnolia, simply watching the world go by.

One particular evening was fresh in her sporadic thoughts, she was taken back to mid winter just after the first snow of the year had fallen, her boiler was of course broken, curse her luck, and her mean and cranky old landlady still hadn't gotten it fixed. Lucy had resorted to shuffling round her freezing apartment in a pair of grey joggers that Natsu had left there months ago, two pairs of socks and an oversized hoodie she couldn't remember claiming ownership of, at this point, she was desperate to find a solution.

The Celestial Mage must have looked quite a sight with bags under her eyes from little to no sleep over the passed seven days, because her best friend had suddenly crawled into her small bed one night, pulled her shivering body back against his chest and nuzzled his nose into her neck...no words, Natsu was simply there to keep her warm.

The blond quickly became lost in her thoughts again...

_Lucy would have felt awkward from the closer than normal contact, but with his hot breath tickling her frigid skin, she simply sighed and sunk back into his warmth, her gooseflesh skin tingling from where his warm and rough hands drew light circles at the bare skin of her hip, the fabric having ridden up from his hug._

_The heat rolling off of his body was completely intoxicating and Lucy could feel her breath hitch as callous fingertips boldly crept upwards a few inches, as though testing her reactions, to which the blond sighed breathily; allowing Natsu to continue._

_Her eyes fluttered closed as a foreign feeling began to settle in her stomach, dizzying and nervous but with a smidge of excitement, she rubbed her thighs together to ease some of the pressure building and a moan slipped from her throat, causing the pinkette to still his exploring._

" _Luce?" He whispered it so quietly against her skin that she wasn't quit sure he had even spoken, Lucy leaned back into his solid chest and turned to look at him, Natsu hovering over her slightly with dazed eyes that then dipped down lower to watch her lick her dry lips._

_The next few seconds would either stop this, or continue it, and Lucy damn well knew exactly what it was that she wanted._

_When he swallowed thickly and let his entire hand smooth over the skin at her waist, she knew he was just as curious as she was to just where this new territory would lead them. Lucy was no fool, she had spent the better part of their friendship hiding her feelings from the oblivious Dragon Slayer, thinking he wasn't interested in anything to do with romance of any kind._

_He seemed far more interested in food, fighting and blowing stuff up, no thought given to dating...hell, they had seen each other naked on multiple occasions and while Lucy couldn't help the fierce blush at ogling his gloriously muscled body, Natsu didn't even bat an eyelid when she found herself bare ass naked in his presence._

_So she decided to take full advantage of his curiosity and she tilted her head back to rest on his shoulder, turning her face towards him to breath huskily into his ear, revelling in his throat bobbing as he swallowed heavily._

" _Please...don't stop." Lucy murmured, her voice raising in pitch as his hand made contact with her upper rib cage._

_Heat began to build within her body as she pressed her ass back into his hips, grinding back against him, panting softly as she felt something hard against her thigh –_

_It was at this moment that his hand was suddenly removed from underneath her hoodie, with a hiss, Natsu suddenly withdrew from the bed as though he had been burned; Lucy sat up and watched in confusion as he gave her an uneasy look, murmured a hasty apology and clambered through the half open window and back into the night._

_What on earth had she done wrong?_

_It had seemed as though the two best friends were finally on the same page with their feelings, but his sudden rejection and disappearing act left her feeling much colder than she had been even before Natsu had snuggled up to her under the pink quilted comforter._

_Lucy didn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes that evening..._

The mage had tried to talk to Natsu in private about that night, but whenever she stepped into the same room as him, be it the guild or while on a mission, he made a grimace and all but ran in the opposite direction; leaving her feeling deflated and completely unwanted.

After literally cornering him by the kitchen one evening when Mira was getting ready to close up the guild, she stomped over to him and prodded him on the chest, asking what the hell he was playing at; Natsu had all but turned a pure white and ducked and rolled away from her questioning, leaving her to stand there like a complete idiot in front of a surprised Mira, who was in the middle of taking some supplies back to the pantry.

Well...if the idiot was going to ignore her and pretend she suddenly didn't exist...she would do the same!

So she kept her distance, thinking the pinkette wouldn't notice, since he obviously had better things to be doing than remembering he had a sad best friend who just wanted things to return to normal.

Her mornings became a monotonous routine of waking, making her bed, selecting an outfit for the day, maybe writing a few pages of her latest literary works, some days she found the courage to make her way to the guild to grab breakfast, rising far before Natsu would even begin to stir from his morning meditation. Her nights became lonely and with a coldness that had nothing to do with the chilling winter temperatures, her heart aching with the possibilities that she had ruined their friendship beyond repair.

After a week of avoiding the guildhall, she had strolled right passed him one morning as he tried to speak to her, grabbing a mission from the notice board and taking it to Mira for approval. After another week, she returned home from her successful mission to find an angry Fire Mage pacing her living room with his arms folded and a scowl on his face, Happy was nowhere to be seen, so she assumed Natsu hadn't brought him along.

" _Why are you here?" Lucy spoke first in order to ease the tension that rolled off of him like a blanket of fog, his broad shoulders clenched and forehead creased, lips set into a thin line._

_It wasn't a good look on him, the weight of the world pushing down on his broad shoulders._

" _You took a solo mission...did I really mess up that much?" Natsu asked quietly, his eyes refusing to meet her as he settled on a spot at her desk._

_Lucy tilted her head in confusion and shrugged her backpack from her shoulders, placing it on the wooden floor of her living room, she decided to take a step towards him._

" _Mess up...what?" Lucy asked quietly, trying to stop her voice from quivering, she knew exactly what he was referring to, she just wanted his clarification that he finally wasn't going to pretend what happened the last time they were together didn't exist._

_It wasn't as though they had done anything explicit, his hand had barely touched her skin, and certainly nowhere intimate, maybe he was just nervous because he was inexperienced in touching a woman. She certainly wouldn't judge him if he hadn't._

_She wasn't exactly an expert herself, a string of failed dates and one make out session with one cute guy who had immediately been fired when he started discussing their future...she wasn't privy to a deluge of romantic offers...this was before things had happened with a curious best friend of hers of course._

_He eventually slowed his pacing to a slow stroll, unfolding his arms and letting them rest loosely by his side, seeming to war internally with himself over what he was about to say, he finally lifted his gaze from her writing journal and finally meeting her own gaze head on; features unsure and vulnerable as he regarded her own nervous bobbing back and forth on the balls of her feet, fingers wringing together as she bit her bottom lip._

" _That night...when...things happened." Natsu murmured._

" _We have hardly done anything indecent..." Lucy snapped, feeling a bout of anger and embarrassment wash over her, she couldn't help it as the rest of her words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them._

" _Look, I get it if the thought of touching me repulses you...but you could have been a bit more tactful in telling me to back off instead of leaving me there –"_

_An angry look passed over his face and he didn't let her finish, strolling over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist to splay against the small of her back; her gasp of surprise muffled as a pair of warm and chapped lips pressed against her own, brown eyes widening as she realised that he was kissing her..._

_Natsu Dragneel was actually kissing her!_

_Electricity coursed through her body as his other hand lifted to cup her jaw and turn her head to deepen the kiss, the other pressing her father into his chest, a light groan rumbling in his throat as her arms lifted to wrap around his neck, one hand bunching up in the back of his scarf as his mouth opened and his tongue traced hotly along the seem of her bottom lip, causing her to shudder in bliss and whimper in delight._

_The fever between them quickly escalated as they stumbled towards her bed, Lucy squealed in surprise as she felt the back of her knees connect with the heavy bedframe, her knees buckling and sending them crashing into a heap on her mattress._

_Natsu broke the kiss and looked down at her, a pair of hazy eyes and rosy cheeks greeted him and he saw Lucy was panting softly, eyebrows pinched in worry at the frown on his face._

" _You really think I cant stand touching you?"_

_She wasn't awarded the chance to reply as his lips covered her own once more, showing her exactly the opposite of repulsion._

So...just like that...they were friends again. Friends who kept stopping mid whatever they were doing to jump on each other. Lucy had lost count of the times she had been hoisted up by his hands on her ass to sit on her kitchen counter; pasta primavera forgotten about as his tongue invaded her mouth and she raked her nails up and down his back. Out in the middle of nowhere on a mission, Happy would be sent off to find a shelter for the night and Lucy would pull him back by the scarf to devour his lips against the rough bark of a nearby tree; finding every opportunity to be alone with one another as possible.

" _Natsu, could you give me a hand carrying my stuff home?"_

They spent forty five minutes wrapped around one another on her couch, hands wandering everywhere as she grinded her core against the hardness at his thighs.

" _Luce? Mind helping me with spring cleaning while Happy is away on a mission with Wendy and Carla?"_

Happy had returned to the home he and Natsu shared half a day later to find three plates broken, clutter piled high in the cupboard that fell on him when he went to hunt for his fishing rod, and, most strange of all; one of Lucy's thigh high stockings missing, much to the little Exceeds confusion as a red faced Lucy had bid them farewell, bouncing off into the afternoon.

Lucy was brought crashing back to the present as the familiar sound of her window squeaking open, the shuffling of feet and the rustling of clothing as they made their way towards her bed. So used to his constant presence that week, Lucy didn't even bat an eyelid as her comforter was lifted, the blast of cold air temporarily making her shiver, then the weight of him and the warmth that followed soon cuddled her in a heated blanket of cosiness.

"Sorry I'm late, Ice Breath slugged me in the jaw on my way out of the guild." Natsu complained, pulling his best friend against his chest and entwining their legs together.

Lucy snickered, a breathy hum delighting his senses as his lips traced up the nape of her neck, before he nipped a sharp fang at the earlobe.

"Let me guess...had to punch him back right?" The Celestial Mage would have pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation if his strong arms weren't cuddling around her like a teddy bear.

"Nah...couldn't be bothered, had more important places to be."

Huh...Natsu didn't respond to a taunt by Gray Fullbuster...because he would rather be here snuggled up together instead?

That was new!

Lucy gasped at the husky tone to his voice ghosting over her neck and she began to feel the addictive heat building in her body as his fingertips began to trace lazy circles over her lower abdomen.

Since the ' _kissing incident_ ', as Lucy had dubbed it, Natsu had been all over her like a rash she never wanted to get rid of, some days they would simply be curled up together on her couch play wrestling, when the rambunctious pinkette would stop and stare down at her grin and flushed cheeks; Lucy would lift her face to rub her nose against his cheek and he would growl low in his throat, lips hot and feverous as they captured hers in a fierce kiss.

Then there were the times they would sit close to one another at the guild, her fingers would lace around his, tracing lightly over his knuckles; but if they were alone in their favourite booth, the Celestial Mage grew cheekily bolder and would trail her fingers over his upper thigh, smiling at his rosy cheeks and surprised look over her being so bold in public.

The nights were where things got really heated, even though they rarely went much further than curious hands under tops, their low moans and panting as they grinded against one another would leave her hot and feverish, Lucy had spent many nights just wondering how his glorious body would feel under her touch; and she had finally been allowed the chance to, the beautiful blond couldn't get enough. She was careful to pay close attention to his reactions, not wanting to push him, Natsu was completely new to any of this; never having any sort of intimate contact with another woman, the last thing she wanted to do was put their friendship in jeopardy for the sake of a few curious fumbles under the covers.

Her wandering thoughts left her feeling flushed as she subconsciously ground her hips back into his, a startled gasp left his lips at her shoulder and she froze solid again, silently scolding herself for taking things too far once again; his reaction last time to her doing exactly this had caused him to bolt.

There was a moment of stillness and silence of the night until he felt his hips responding to her movements, Lucy whimpered at the feel of something hard grinding against the back of her thigh and her lips dropped open to pant softly, her hand lifted to gasp roughly at the crown of pink spikes that were deceptively soft to the touch and twisted her head to press her lips against his.

Natsu felt fire coursing through his veins stronger and hotter than any magic he had ever conjured, flames licking molten lava through his body as he turned his head to deepen their kiss, his lips opened hurriedly to trace along the seam of her plush mouth and he felt her shiver against him, a sweet moan escaping her lips as their tongues slid against one another.

Lucy keened in pleasure as a rough hand smoothed hotly over her ribcage, his tongue smoothed over the roof of her mouth as she felt a pulse of heat shoot down her spine and straight to her core.

Natsu suddenly pulled away from her a few inches and he rubbed his nose against hers, inviting a sense of contentment in between their exploring.

"L-Luce..." Natsu whispered shakily, Lucy was worried she had toed over the line for a moment but he wasn't backing away this time, his thumb teasing back and forth against the skin of her lower breast; his other thumb trailing back and forth at the waistband of her joggers; leaving her aroused and wanting. "Can I?"

The blond beauty shifted in his arms and leaned back against the pillows, he remained hovering over her as he looked down at her, adorably aroused and wanting; but the nervousness in his eyes was one of excitement, rather than trepidation.

"What do you want, Natsu?" Lucy asked, raising a hand to shakily cup his cheek, smiling up at him reassuringly.

The pinkette had picked up on kissing surprisingly quickly, Lucy had thought, he had tackled it with an air of the challenge he showed a new enemy; sussing his opponent out, finding their weak spots and tackling them head on with enthusiastic vigour; except unlike any other enemy, this one in particular he wanted to shove back into her soft pillows and kiss senseless.

He wasn't sure what to label the two of them at this moment in time, they weren't quite ready to become more than best friends, but they had long ago set sail into uncharted waters and were now adrift in a sea of endless possibilities.

Natsu normally hated change, he survived on the solid bonds of his friendships to give him a purpose and the power to overcome anything, he should have been terrified that their relationship had begun to change and morph into a new and strange dynamic, their easy natured friendship had shifted to longing and desire, hugs of comraderies changing into desperate embraces under the covers of night, almost as though they would perish without being with one another.

Lucy was always on his mind, the sassy and slightly vain busty blond teenager he had saved from a slave ship in Hargeon had quickly wormed her way into his every thought over the last three years. The pride he felt for his best friend as he watched her grow, not only in power and skill but in herself; the bonds she had formed, the people she had helped, the goals she had accomplished.

He was so damn proud of her that he got all fired up when she kicked ass, he didn't realise he had a fetish for that sort of thing until he started getting aroused when Lucy got into a fight, or beat an enemy or task by the sheer brilliance of her brain alone.

She was sassy, smart as all hell, absolutely beautiful and he was absolutely mad about her. His Luce had quickly filled a void in his life that he didn't even know was missing until he brought her to Fairy Tail, became her partner and another Mom to his other best friend, Happy.

Sure, it had taken him a few years to realise that the things he was feeling for the busty blond stretched his definition wide open of what a best friend was supposed to be, at first he had run from it, refusing to even entertain the idea of feeling more than the love of a friend.

None of the other women in his life left him breathless with just a smile, left him longing and literally aching for their touch, made him want to drag them into a dark corner of the guild and kiss them until they moaned his name in pleasure.

He was too busy enjoying his life as a Mage of the strongest guild in Fiore, taking on missions with his team, pulling pranks and getting into fights with whoever challenged him...he had no interest in dating or relationships.

Or so he thought.

Igneel had given him the talk on mates, mating and dragon bonds as a youngling, but five year old Natsu had been more interested in soaring through the clouds on his dads back, learning to wield the Fire Dragon Kings flames. By the time Natsu was old enough to realise he actually should have paid way more attention to those sorts of lessons, his old man was long gone.

He genuinely didn't have a clue what he was doing, sure, he got the gist of how things were supposed to work, but just how did he start the process of making Lucy his mate?

The Dragon Slayer had figured out pretty early on that the Celestial Mage was someone very special to him, it just took him a little longer than most to come to terms with it.

Sure he and Lisanna had a small thing going while they were growing up, they raised Happy together, talked about getting married and having a family; but Natsu hadn't really taken it seriously.

There had been a very long heart to heart with the two childhood friends when she had returned from two years trapped in Edolas, Lisanna had admitted her feelings had changed over the years after seeing the bond between their alter egos Lucy Ashley and Natsu Dragion, surprised to find their Fiore counterparts even more enamoured with one another; even if everyone but them saw it. Natsu had grinned cheekily at her and told her she had a secret admirer at the guild, whom he had refused to divulge to the silverette and the rambunctious Fire Mage had ran off with a maniacal peel of laughter; leaving Lisanna to yell out what an idiot her childhood friend was.

Lisanna and Lucy had become fast friends, Natsu thrilled that the girl from his past and the girl who was his entire future saw each other as family, not enemies.

He was pretty sure half of the guild had a betting pool going (he wasn't surprised to find Mira and Cana were their biggest supporters) on just how long it would take for one of them to make the first move, hell, even Happy had gotten in on the act; constantly teasing Natsu and Lucy about ` _luuurving each other!`_ and being more boneheaded than a bag of fish bones.

The pinkette was aware that people believed him to be completely oblivious, but he wasn't...sure it took his brain a little longer to figure things out than most, but he wasn't a complete idiot...thank you very much!

For all her yelling, Lucy kicks and anger at his sometimes over the top antics, like sneaking into her apartment at the most inconvenient times like when she was taking a bath (not his fault he found her so tempting when she had her long golden hair up in a messy bun, face free from make up and wearing an itty bitty towel that barely covered her ample chest and long legs!), writing in her private journal she kept hidden in a magically enchanted compartment in the third drawer of her writing desk where she also stored her most cherished mementos, letters to her mother, photographs of her family and friends along with her rent money. Natsu had quickly learned not to go snooping in there again after being caught engrossed in a diary entry, where he grinned when discovering she secretly loved all of his lame ass jokes.

He had teased her for months after discovering that little secret, even though the thwack to the back of his skull had hurt like a bitch for a week after she yelled at him for invading her privacy, putting a stop to any further snooping by getting Levy to help find a locking spell for her drawer.

Natsu was brought back to the present day when he heard Lucy whispering his name timidly, her soft hand caressing his jaw as she looked confused at the sudden wandering of his thoughts.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly, worried his lengthy pause in their make out session was because of something she had done wrong.

Natsu looked down at her with all the adoration he felt for his beautiful best friend, the primal beast inside him roaring in pleasure at the flush of rosiness to her cheeks, plump lips kiss swollen and shining from his attention, golden locks tousled and awry from being pressed into her pillows. His fingertips were scandalously close to the pebbled tip of her heaving breasts, her thighs rubbing together to ease the pressure of her arousal.

"Nothing's wrong...just thinking about things." He smiled down at her, noticing she had somehow worked his one sleeved vest off while they had been exploring each other, an impressive feat considering her position pressed back against his chest.

He had no idea she was so flexible...

"About what?" Lucy asked, frowning as Natsu suddenly pulled his hands out from under her oversized hoodie, shuffling back on his knees, causing her to sit up in protest, grasping his right bicep in her shaking hand. "P-Please...don't run away again, Natsu."

Her voice was thick with longing, laced with a hint of desperation as he gazed down at her.

"I'm not running...not this time." Natsu rumbled deep in his chest, mind fully made up, his hand grasping her leg and manoeuvring it to the other side of his body, her eyes widening as he crawled between her open thighs and caging her in between his arms; her head tilted back in a moan as her eyelids fluttered, his arousal grinding into the warmth at her center.

It was about damn time he showed her exactly how much Lucy meant to him.

He hissed as the scent coming from between her thighs hit him with the force of a rock and he immediately placed his hands on her (his) hoodie, rucking it up to the edge of her bare breasts; a growl leaving his throat as he leant in to trail open mouthed kisses up her toned stomach, pausing to draw a wet circle around her navel, the breathless sigh escaping her agape lips warming his already hot blood to a boiling point.

With a whimper from Lucy, his nose nudged the hem of the hoodie up to reveal the round and soft skin of her under breasts, tinged with pink from the aroused haze that had settled across her upper body, her back arched tantalisingly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and easily pulled his beautiful companion into his lap; lithe legs wrapping securely around his waist as he peppered hot kisses slowly up the roundness of her right breast, nose nudging the thick fabric aside enough to uncover a perfectly pink areola swollen and at attention to his eager lips.

Lucy gasped loudly into the room as cold air briefly hit her bare nipple, then taken over by the wet warmth of his lips enclosing entirely over it, back arched as tendrils of electricity streaked from the source of his mouth to the very center of her core, her eyes fluttered closed and she panted raggedly; nails raking down Natsu's toned back hard enough to leave red scratches in their path.

" _S-Shit...Na -AH!"_ Lucy whined breathlessly, her eyes snapping open to meet pools of liquid fire, she removed a hand from his back to quickly pull the hoodie over her head, leaving her upper half completely naked before his feral eyes, his mouth letting go of her areola with a wet pop.

Natsu was in absolute heaven, Lucy hardly ever swore, it was something he could see himself getting quickly attached to in these sorts of situations, it told him he was doing a good job.

So he grinned at her as she wound her fingertips into the nape of his neck and pulled him down to repeat the same attention to her other breast, moaning heartily as he rucked his hips up into her core, making sure to position his hardness just so that it hit her right at little bundle of nerves between her legs.

" _Ahn...yes...Natsu!"_

He growled at the aching in his length, the restrictiveness of his normally baggy white pants making him want to rip them from his overheated body, Lucy seemed to read his daze addled mind as she suddenly unwound her legs, pushing forward on his right shoulder and back into a kneeling position. His eyes widened as she moved herself to match his position, immediately darting her hands down to unclasp the clasp keeping his trousers at his hips.

"W-Wait, you sure –" Natsu murmured huskily, surprised at her ferocity as she succeeded in parting the white fabric and leaving it sitting low on his hips, black boxer short waistband peaking out halfway down the chiselled V of his hips. With a strength he was unaware she possessed, Lucy then pushed him back to nestle against the pink comforter and gazed down a him with a cheeky smile, began to wiggle the joggers down her curvy hips; his inner beast growled at the satin blue fabric rimmed with lace peaking enticingly into view as the fleece trousers dropped to her knees.

Whatever he had been about to say was long forgotten as he huffed and dove towards the aroused and half naked blond, her eyes widening and a startled squeak leaving her lips as she was pushed back against the headboard; legs unable to do much but flop to the mattress as her bottoms sat half off of her, Natsu leaned over her.

Lucy felt heat pool between her legs as Natsu hooked his hands into the fabric of her joggers, pulling them slowly down her pale calves and tossing them behind him into her flat.

She tried to get to her knees, determined to grind against the thickness of his length again, thoroughly enjoying the way he lost control easily and rutted against her like a wild animal; hoping it was merely a taste of what was hopefully to come.

Natsu put an immediate stop to her plan, shaking his head teasingly, he slowly grasped her right ankle and lifted it over his shoulder, turning his head to lather his tongue against the thin skin before peppering small bites and kisses up her leg; moving slowly towards her as he did so and causing her to arch her back into the bed.

"S-Stop teasing m-me." Lucy whined, letting herself get lost in the titillating view of her best friend moving slowly up her right thigh, her leg fell from his shoulder as his lips reached the bottom hem of her panties, seemingly in a trance as he looked over the small patch of wetness in the center of her core.

The scent of her arousal was literally going to kill him if he didn't get to touch her soon, the beast inside purring at the heady scent of her, completely unique to her and more than enough to have his mouth watering to get a taste.

"L-Luce...holy _shit_...you're incredible." Natsu growled huskily, mouth peppering kisses along the edge of the fabric between her plush thighs, causing Lucy to moan loudly as his fingers dipped directly into the center of her wetness, hitting her just right between her folds and the little bundle of nerves hidden within.

Her voice reached a whole new pitch as he used his middle finger to rub up and down curiously, ears honed in at her vocal change and focussing his attention entirely at that area; her scent increasing tenfold as she started to grind her hips up into his hand when he smoothed his free hand up her belly and began to pull and twist at her areola in an alternating rhythm to that of his other hand. Lucy turned her head into the pillow, hair spread around her like a halo as she raised a finger to her parted lips to bite down on, her left hand grasping tightly around his wrist and encouraging him to add more of his fingers to the mix.

With his tongue swiping across his lips in order to try and moisten his dry skin, he growled and suddenly stilled his finger and pulled aside the strip of fabric hiding her center from him, his wild eyes blown wide as he took in her bare and perfectly pink and glistening folds, two fingers immediately running a teasing circle against her opening before he plunged them roughly into her tight warmth.

Lucy immediately gave an entirely unladylike groan and freed the finger at the mercy of her teeth and used her hand to grasp wildly at the comforter by her hips, her grip on his wrist demanding as she used his hand to thrust his fingers in and out of her several times at a brisk pace, letting go when he got the hint.

"Fuck..." Natsu groaned desperately, licking his parched lips before his mouth latched onto her folds, searing tongue flicking back and forth against her bud, leaving her writhing dangerously against his mouth; legs clamping him there as she squeezed her thighs against his head, leaving him beginning to feel dizzy.

Lucy panted breathily as the pressure began to build within her at his dual assault on her center, coil beginning to tighten much more powerfully than anything she had ever accomplished by her own hand.

"Ease up on the grip, Luce..."

Lucy responded immediately when she noticed him starting to turn purple, allowing him to breathe for a few second before she removed her legs from around his neck; Natsu grinned cheekily at her while continuing to thrust his fingers in and out of her languidly, chuckling at her whine when he removed them without warning from her sodden core.

Lucy glared up at him with a huff, lifting her legs to swiftly tug her panties from her body and tossing them at his face in protest. He was distracted by the scent of her for a moment before she shakily got to her knees and pushed him back against the bed, letting out an adorable snarl as her hands tugged roughly on the waistband of both his trousers, working them down his hips, knees and then legs; finding no sense of hesitance from her gorgeous best friend, in fact, he seemed eager for her to hurry the hell up.

Natsu tried to calm his racing heart as he waited with baited breath as her hazy brown eyes finally met the sight of his bare length, a stab of pride shot through him and renewed his eagerness as chocolate brown orbs widened and she licked her lips as though he were her favourite treat waiting to be devoured.

Lucy could help the way she blatantly stared at his size, she had felt hints, sure...his grinding against her had felt warm and thick and full. So, with a hedonistic smile, Lucy locked her eyes to his as she tentatively reached down to wrap her small hands around his shaft, Natsu shuddering at the contact. Compared to the rest of his rock hard body, below the belt he was velvety smooth, a large vein pulsing in her hand as she pumped her hand slowly from the base of him, to the very tip. Her thumb swiped over his head, using the bead of liquid oozing from the tip to add some much needed lubrication to her motions.

Lucy moaned as his face switched between aroused and pained, then she felt her breath turning ragged as she felt two fingers being thrust roughly into her core once again, Natsu pulling her into his lap and his teeth latched onto her throat.

Her body shuddered around him, inner walls clamping down as he left a series of sharp nips against her skin, quickly finding the roughness he seemed to possess as his fingers ploughed into her extremely endearing.

So she sped up her hand, guessing right when he muttered something nonsensical at her as her hand tightened around his shaft as she worked him to a fever pitch.

" _F-Fuck!"_ Natsu all but bellowed, dipping his head with a snarl to suckle hard on her areola, hissing when she clamped down on his fingers again and wailed her release into the apartment, his lips let her bruised nipple go with a wet pop and he let her shuddering and jerking body fall back against the bedsheets, removing his wrinkled fingers from within her and immediately lowering his head to her center to lap up her juices.

Lucy had never felt anything like the feelings that were coursing through her, the hand around him had gone slack as he had brought her screaming over the edge, white bolts of light blinding her vision as wave after wave of pleasure had shuddered through her entire body; toes curled in hopes of hanging on as the world fell out from underneath her, lost in the warmth of his body and pine wood scent.

Natsu grinned proudly at her as she let her tired eyes opened and settled on his own liquid pools of heat, he was about to fall to the bed beside her, eager to cuddle up together, when the tiredness in her eyes suddenly disappeared and a sultry look overtook her face, as though a demoness had possessed her entire body in the hopes of seducing him into doing whatever she wanted.

Even if she wasn't, the way she straddled his naked hips and ground her wetness down on his turgid length, he was completely at this vixens mercy.

Lucy wrapped her toned arms around his neck and set a steady pace of grinding against him, his weeping staff slipping passed her sodden folds to tease at the entrance of her core, Natsu squeezed helplessly at her hips, encouraging their movements as he ground against her in unison, her pebbled nipples grazing against his chest as she worked her hips into a frenzy; his eyes sliding shut helplessly as she moaned breathily above him, head tilted back in rapture as the head of his shaft suddenly pushed passed the folds of her entrance.

Natsu suddenly found himself at attention as he realised exactly what was about to happen, he pulled her fully against her chest and let his lips graze the shell of her ear.

"L-Luce...what are –"

She was overcome with a sense of tenderness from him and she had the sudden urge to cry as her eyes met his own desperate ones. He looked reverent in the moment, as though what were about to happen the sheer will of the gods themselves.

"P-Please Natsu...I want you... _all of you._ " Lucy threaded a hand into the nape of his neck, carding through his sweaty spikes of pink, dishevelled from their activities.

Natsu nodded, he couldn't move fast enough, Lucy bit her lip in excitement and longing desperation for their joining that when he lined his throbbing length up once again with the center of her entrance, the two thrust their hips together at the same time.

Lucy let out a strangled moan as the sudden intrusion of his warm and thick length sheathed full inside her in a single thrust, pain quickly being replaced by pleasure as he immediately pulled back and thrust roughly within her canal once again.

The feeling of being stretched so fully felt so perfect, so right, that Lucy slammed her hips back down in unison with his third thrust, rosy lips agape and eyebrows raised in bliss as she felt the head of him reach so deeply within her that she felt him at the base of her womb.

"F-Faster... _Oh!_ "

Natsu hissed in pleasure as she clamped down hard around his length, his hands worked her hips into a frenzy to met his fast and rough pace as the wet sound of their sweat sheened skin filled the room, turning his movements feral as he pushed her backwards against the comforter; slipping out of her momentarily as he used his hands to spread her thighs apart, his right hand lifting her knee to rest high up on his back as he entered her in one rough thrust once again.

Lucy felt her back arch off the bed as her best friend began to hammer into her with all the pace of a high speed freight train, grunts guttural and low as his length repeatedly split her red folds over and over, the force rocking her bedframe violently as her breasts bounced wildly.

Lucy was far passed trying to make sense of the pressure building up within her, so much stronger than her first orgasm, her hips pistoning sporadically against the insane stamina the Fire Mage seemed to have in droves, pitching his length down and forward, curving just right to repeatedly hit the bundle of nerves within her that made her wail into the night with wild abandon.

Natsu was overcome with the feelings coursing within him, pleasure, lust and everything in between as he pulled her up and into his lap, grinning tiredly as she collapsed bonelessly against him, keens high pitched and her hot breath against the nape of his neck as he slammed repeatedly up into her body; eventually tensing one last time above him before she completely shattered.

Lucy came with a final guttural moan of ecstasy, clamping down hard on his shaft, before her insides milked him continuously to send him over the edge with her, exploding inside her with several long streams of his seed, warming her in a way that spread over her entire body.

" _I love you, Luce."_ Natsu whimpered exhaustedly against her skin, the two entirely spent lovers falling bonelessly to the sheets below, Natsu pulling his beautiful best friend in for a lingering kiss before she pulled away from him slowly and gave him a tired but completely satisfied smile.

"I love you too, bonehead."

With a happy smile and unwillingness to separate their joining, the two lovers fell into a blissful and dreamless sleep, not bothering to pull the covers over them until several hours later when Natsu felt Lucy shivering in the still cold room of her apartment. The two of them had much to discuss, come morning. He wanted to ask her officially to become his mate, but for now, he was just happy to have her naked and completely boneless body entwined with his as she slept peacefully.

Who knew...maybe this time tomorrow, he could finally call the only woman he had ever wanted his mate. Natsu was perhaps a little nervous, but deep down he knew he had nothing to worry about; so he merely smiled, pulled his Luce closer, pressed a soft kiss to her content face and drifted back to sleep.

He made a mental note to thank Happy for the privacy later, and let him in on a little secret...for his little blue best friend had won the betting pool.

Strange how things worked out sometimes.

* * *

**Geesh I enjoy writing these two fools getting it on waaaaay too much...not gonna stop though hehe!**


End file.
